<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secret by crimespree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109131">Dirty Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimespree/pseuds/crimespree'>crimespree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oral sex (female receiving), probably very ooc tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimespree/pseuds/crimespree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never imagined Sephiroth would read your diary dedicated to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic woO :heart: feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew you shouldn't be doing this.</p><p>Sephiroth was your mentor. Your relationship was meant to be a strictly professional one. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet somehow, you frequently caught your mind wandering. It was hard to ignore the slick sheens of sweat that coated his perfectly chiseled body whenever you trained with him, or how soft and plump his lips looked when he offered you feedback. It was also tremendously difficult to ignore the feeling of hundreds of butterflies in your stomach whenever he dared to praise you.</p><p>You had fallen for him. Hard. Which naturally lead to some... rather inappropriate thoughts down the line.</p><p>Here you were in your bed, scribbling away in your notebook tales of Sephiroth fucking you like an animal in heat. You chewed at your thumb as you imagined all the different sinful scenarios you could be caught in with him, each word you wrote shooting straight to between your legs.</p><p>You were so immersed in your fantasies that you failed to notice the knocking on your door. Nor did you notice the same door to your room swing open and closed.</p><p>You felt your book get snatched from your hands, and in that moment, your entire world came to a halt.</p><p>"Late once more." Sephiroth's piercing voice overrode your senses as you swatted for your book back. He effortlessly dangled it just out of reach with a certain finesse. "What are you writing that's so important you missed training again?" he taunted, a stern expression on his face.</p><p>"Give it back! It's personal!" You pleaded, stretching your arms and leaping as far as your feet could take you in hopes of fetching it back. Damn Sephiroth for being so tall.</p><p>A grin ghosted on his lips at this. The inner sadist in him was curious to see just what you were writing, what has you begging for mercy like this. It's an itch he needs scratched. He turned his back so it was facing you and flipped to a random page.</p><p>"Sephiroth spread my legs open, then stuck his face between my thighs..." he began, practically purring, "he told me to be a good girl for him before his tongue met my..."</p><p>He flipped to another page.</p><p>"Sephiroth's hand clapped down on my ass as he stated that it was time for my punishment..."</p><p>And another entry. And another. And another. You swore that you could hear the proud smirk in his voice as he ruined you. Your private stories of being edged, spanked, and choked had been revealed to the very subject of your desires. You couldn't want to die more.</p><p>He slammed the book shut and cocked his head to the side, gazing at you through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Care to explain?" was all he hummed.</p><p>It took you a few blinks to process what he asked as you stumbled back onto the bed, mouth agape and eyes wider than they've ever been. Your hands covered your burning face as you sunk into the mattress. You couldn't even think of a suitable reply. You silently pleaded for him to not come any closer, to not notice the growing wetness between your thighs and how they quivered.</p><p>A palpable silence filled the room before Sephiroth cleared his throat and strode towards you, kneeling near the foot of the bed where you sat. If only you knew that your writings had him twitching in his pants.</p><p>He pried your hands from your face and examined you through his thick lashes, a delicious smirk curling his lips upward. It was impossible to avert your gaze when someone with such a demanding aura was inches away from you. "Do you desire me?" He asked, and you shivered at the feeling of his hot breath fanning against your face.</p><p>"Sephiroth, I..."</p><p>His hands trailed to your baggy pants, the same pants all SOLDIERs wear, and began to work their way through your belt and buttons. In one swift pull they were down to your ankles, begging to be kicked off. He ran his hands down your quivering thighs and cooed. You could feel the electricity thrumming from his fingertips as he dragged them along the soft flesh. "Do you want this? If not, I will leave and act as if this never happened." He asked with a gentle squeeze of your thighs.</p><p>You gave a curt nod and sent your pants to the ground. Your throat was still closed up and your tongue felt as if it was twisted into a pretty little bow. As humiliated as you were, there was a knot tightening in your lower belly with every word that came from Sephiroth's lips, and it wasn't one of anxiety. It was a twisted mix of pure lust and excitement. It pulsed through your veins and intensified at your neglected pussy, so vigorous you could explode.</p><p>He pushed you back further onto the bed, making room for himself so he could settle between your thighs. His fingers hooked around the hem of your lace panties and pulled them towards him. He chuckled darkly at the wet stain in the center. They were discarded without a second thought as he yanked you closer to him, his nails digging into your skin. It stung, but you couldn't deny that his roughness made the knot tighten and tighten.</p><p>"Have you ever touched yourself to me?" Before you could nod, he shushed you. "Use your words." The pure hunger and longing he had for you was nigh unbelievable. It radiated off of him in waves. Although your mind was foggy, all of your awkward interactions and tension during training had suddenly began to make sense. He must have longed for you prior to this, and this was his opportunity to prove himself to you. Not on the battlefield, but in the bedroom, between your legs. Heaven, Sephiroth thought.</p><p>"Almost daily..." you mewled, hands threatening to shield your face once more as he purred at your reply. If he had to be honest, he didn't care much about your response. He was too busy focusing on the juices dripping from your entrance onto the blankets of the bed. It made his catlike pupils dilate. His throbbing erection was almost painful at this point... something he didn't think could he possible for him. Right now, you were the most beautiful creature on Earth. Nothing mattered to him except for how you obeyed him and acted so shy and submissive when your dirty deeds were brought up. He had no clue you had such a dirty mind. You were everything to him in this moment.</p><p>"You dirty girl." Running his hands along your thighs, he leaned in as if he was finally going to give you the relief you craved, but at the last second you were promptly flipped over onto his thigh, stomach first. "I believe a punishment is in order." You had a feeling that he wouldn't let your promiscuous behaviour off the hook so easily. Biting your lip, you wiggled your ass in the cool air in anticipation of what he would do next.</p><p>Without a warning, his hand landed a firm smack to your rear. Pain coursed through your entire body as you yelped, apologies and protests spilling from your lips.</p><p>He slammed his palm down onto your bottom again and you nearly shrieked. "I'm sorry for writing all those things about you, I..." Your pleas for forgiveness fell to deaf ears as he rubbed your ass, enamoured by just how hot it felt under his palm. He pinched and squeezed at your thighs, reveling in every whimper that was torn from your throat. You were his adorable little toy, and he was going to break you.</p><p>"Do not be sorry you wrote them," another smack from hands crafted of stone, "be sorry you kept me waiting for so long." His hand clapped against your cheek again, earning a choked moan from you. He quirked a brow at the sound ー were you enjoying your punishment?</p><p>He decided to go harder. A powerful smack elicited a laboured cry from your lovely lips, and if his ears didn't betray him, you had begun to cry. Normally, Sephiroth would be at your side in an instant to relieve all of your pain, but... your sobs and hiccups only spurred him on to spank you more. To nobody's surprise, his open palm swatted your battered rear for what felt like the hundredth time. You had lost count.</p><p>"You're hurting me," Ah, music to his ears. "I promise that... I'll never hide from you again, I'll fuck you whenever you want me to..." You whined, hands balling into fists as hot tears streamed down your cheeks and dripped onto the bed. You couldn't deny that a little part of you enjoyed the thrums of pain overriding your entire system. The anticipation you felt when he raised his hand from your ass was unlike anything you've felt before. The feeling of being at Sephiroth's complete mercy and not knowing when he'd strike next made you so fucking wet, there was no denying it.</p><p>Anyways, your promise seemed to do the trick.</p><p>After a final spank, he trailed his fingers to your pulsating pussy. It had grown even wetter. You truly were filthy, he deduced.</p><p>He gathered your slick and began to tease your clit with two of his fingers, kneading the bundle of nerves and gauging your reaction to his actions. Oh, how he loved seeing you squirm beneath him. He wanted to be the only one to ever see you like this. You were his, and his alone. Your lewd little diary only confirmed this.</p><p>Every nerve in your body was screaming to be fucked, it was glaringly obvious with how you dripped, trembled, and moaned for him. It was a stark contrast to how stiff you would grow during training sessions. You were putty in Sephiroth's hands, and he was reveling in it. He slipped his fingers into your folds, scissoring them in a delicious drag against your walls. It was a tad embarrassing how easily his finger slid into your entrance, your punishment turned you on much more than you're willing to admit. "Do you want to cum?" He asked with a light slap to your pussy.</p><p>"Yes, please... more than anything..." each thrust of his thick, calloused fingers pushed you closer to your orgasm, and you weren't sure how long you'd last under him. You squeezed your eyes shut and let out a long whine when his fingers brushed against that special spot inside of you. It felt so fucking good, so much better than you ever imagined it being.</p><p>"Then beg."</p><p>His words wracked shivers down your spine as you gulped. Knowing exactly how to torture you further, he quickened the pace of his fingers, and pressed his thumb to your clit. "Please..." was all you could muster as the pleasure made your head spin.</p><p>"Please what?" he retorted.</p><p>"Please, let me cum!" You whined, grinding against the palm of his hand.</p><p>"And why should I let you do that?" You could tell by his voice that he was spouting a devilish grin. Oh, he was having too much fun with you.</p><p>"I took my punishment well... Please, I need it so bad," if your ears didn't betray you, you could hear him stifle a lustful groan at your feeble voice, "it's not fairrr..." his pace grew to be superhuman, and you weren't sure how long you could keep going like this.</p><p>Nothing was more amusing to Sephiroth than how much of a slut you truly were. If you had told him that the usually strong and independent you was babbling and sobbing for her sweet release just a few weeks ago, he wouldn't believe you in the slightest. Yet here you were, being reduced to a moaning mess at the General's hands.</p><p>"Then you have my permission. Let yourself go." Relief coursed through your veins. It took mere seconds of his fingers dipping in and out of your folds for you to come undone, your walls contracting around his digits with a sharp cry. His cock throbbed when he felt your walls tighten around him, and he removed his fingers with a pop.</p><p>"You've waited long enough. Lay down."</p><p>"Shouldn't I... do something for you too?"</p><p>"I said lay down." The sternness in his voice couldn't be debated with.</p><p>Peeling yourself off of him, you rested against the two pillows at the top of your bed. The glare he gave you as he loomed over you caused your toes to curl. Cliché, but he could only be described as a predator eyeing its prey. He extended an arm to retrieve one of the pillows from behind your neck and placed it under your still stinging bottom.</p><p>Burrowing himself between your legs, Sephiroth's tongue finally made contact with the area you needed him the most. He licked a firm stripe up your cunt, eyes flicking up to meet yours. His tongue pressed into your heat and caused you to writhe on the bed in sheer euphoria. If you had to be relentlessly spanked and toyed with to experience the feeling of Sephiroth eating you out, you'd happily subject yourself to the sweet torture a million times over.</p><p>He bit and sucked on the inside of your knee as he slung his arms around your legs, pulling you closer. His head travelled down to swirl his tongue dangerously near your clit. Your heart felt as if it would burst at any minute. The seconds he spent inching towards your clit were agonizing, he knew exactly how to pull the most pained and impatient moans from your throat. Fireworks set off in your stomach when he began to suck on your bud and slipped a finger inside your entrance. He continued to flick his tongue around your pussy as he fucked you with his fingers, smirking in delight against your soaked skin.</p><p>It didn't take long for you to reach your climax with your daydreams unfolding before you in real time. You came hard around his mouth, exasperated pants breaking the silence of the room. Your chest heaved as he pulled away and wiped his mouth with his forearm. You could see your juices stain his sleeve when he began to undress. That was your cue to strip as well, slowly removing your top. Once it was over your head, you spotted a shirtless Sephiroth practically eyefucking you.</p><p>"What a sight." He purred, tugging down his underwear and letting his cock smack against his lower stomach. He climbed on top of you and buried his face between your breasts, silver hair tickling your sides. He bit down on the soft flesh of your breast nearly enough to draw blood, then pressed a kiss to the blooming wound as reparations. He seemed enamoured with your mounds, licking and sucking as much as he could. You squirmed and cried out underneath his perfect frame for what felt like an eternity. After Sephiroth left more than a few lovebites on your skin, he pulled away from your battered tits and lined up with your entrance.</p><p>Sephiroth rocked his hips into yours with ease, filling you to the brim with just one thrust. His arms wrapped around your back as he fucked you into the mattress. His body melted into yours perfectly. With the way his face was buried in your neck and how your arms wrapped around each other's bodies, you'd think you were made for each other. In no time at all he set a brutal pace, one that left you breathless and scratching at his back for more.</p><p>The way your still recovering ass rubbed against the pillow beneath you stung and made your jaw clench in pain, which your lover picked up on. He extended an arm to your clit and began to trace his name on the delicate nub ー S-E-P-H-I-R-O-T-H ー his way of claiming you with his fingers and easing some of your pain.</p><p>"How do I fare compared to your little stories?" He grunts between thrusts, grinning down at your trembling form.</p><p>Each snap of his hips took your breath away. It became increasingly difficult to moan, let alone form a response. "Better, so much better," you babbled. You decided to show your devotion to him with your mouth but not your words; by kissing the life out of him. Your lips connected in a searing hot kiss and you swore that you could still taste your juices on his plump lips.</p><p>"Good girl. You're taking me so well." He purred and nibbled on your bottom lip, beads of blood blossoming on the skin when he pulled away.</p><p>The pressure of his calloused hands on your clit and the brutal thrusts filling you up sent you over the edge, and you came as your breath hitched in your throat. He followed soon after, pulling out and shooting his hot ropes of cum onto your stomach and thighs. His eyes nearly glossed over as he admired the sticky substance drip onto the sheets and mix with the wetness already coating your thighs. You're a goddess, he determined.</p><p>He collapsed beside you and pulled you into his chest. "I trust this will happen again?" he muttered into your ear, tangling his legs in yours.</p><p>"I would love that," your breath had finally seemed to return to your throat, "Just... no punishments, okay?" you giggled, and felt his chest rumble with laughter as a reply.</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>A genuine smile tugged at his lips when you glanced up at him, one of utter adoration for you.</p><p>Right as he was about to suggest a bath, the door to your room burst open.</p><p>"Why was I the only one at training?! Where the h- AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" Zack shielded his eyes with his hands and stumbled backwards out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>